Radio frequency identification (RFID) has been around since World War II. In the last 30 years, RFID technology has been widely adopted for many applications, including controlling access to secure buildings, systems, or information. Although RFID technology has been long researched and is a mature, robust technology capable of providing very strong forms of security, the majority (approximately 70-80%) of systems used for building access control do not use any form of encryption nor any bidirectional challenge/response mechanism. This is likely due to market price sensitivity and the relatively low value of the assets the systems protect.
As a result, the majority of RFID systems operate, in essence, as keepers of electronic serial numbers. When an RFID tag (embedded, for example, in an employee-identification badge, a key fob, or a key-chain “dongle”) is powered by a nearby RFID interrogator, or reader, the tag transmits its unique credentials, which, if found in a database of recognized credentials, grants the holder of the tag access to the secured facility. These low cost and convenient RFID tags have resulted in widespread adoption, with millions of systems in use around the world today.
The end users of such RFID systems, who are typically unfamiliar with the underlying technology, tend to consider an RFID tag as an “electronic key” having similar security features as a traditional mechanical key. With mechanical keys, many people make copies for a variety of reasons, e.g., to use for backup in the event the original keys are lost, or to grant shared access to secure locations (e.g., a home or an office building) with other individuals. The holders of electronic keys may well want copies of their RFID tags for the same reason, but to date there is no device that will allow consumers to make such copies.
Furthermore, because of the widespread adoption of RFID systems, many people must carry multiple RFID tags for access to multiple secure sites. For example, one individual might have separate RFID tags to gain access to a residence, to a fitness facility, and to an office building. People often grow frustrated at having to carry numerous RFID tags.